Pacify
by Tala1
Summary: A novel telling of a movie scene. As Sweeney Todd contemplates his fascination; madness unveils by his own hand. What does one do to a body? The answer is clear when you are but a barber bent on a path straight to hell.


A/N: Done back when the movie was released. A retelling of a scene from the movie---with a bit more detail, yet staying true to its visual roots.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

**Pacify**

They boy stared oblivious at him as he stared past the young boy to the hands protruding from the chest like a tentacle monster. At the first twitch he gripped his cup tighter----fear evident in his grip but not on his face. Eyebrows shooting up he tapped the held cup and said, "Mrs. Lovett gave you a pie did she?" Had he the emotion to pity the fool eating her cooking he might have sympathized with the young lad. But at another twitch of the smallest pinky he swallowed and grinned an awkward link, muscles wavering to keep it steady in place. The air was oddly silent---almost as silent as they talked to each other in small bursts of speech and regarded one another with critical attention. _My, my the lad is smart, _Todd mused to himself. Dressed in little more than simple street clothes the boy tentatively curled his fingers along the chests edge earning a worrying fixation, to which he ignored and grinned _back _like he did not sit on top of a dying mans grave.

"She's a real lady." Was the retort, bemusing the villain. Did this brat not understand the hints?

"That she is…." He murmured,

He compensated his anxiety by nodding, feigning an understanding. Then the finger twitched again, that accursed limb crying for freedom spreading uselessly to be saved even as crimson fluid ran down it. Striding forward he wasted no more time and attempted a different approach and open his mouth wide saying, "but… if I know a growing boy, there's always room for more pie, aye?" Todd pointed to the child in all good fun knowing he was so close he could strangle the boy and be done with it. He knew he was risking too much already with his secret so close to being uncovered but the thought of Lovett bringing hell down on him with shrill cries made him hesitate. It wasn't a savoring image. The boy's face looked up at him, noticeably growing uncomfortable how he leaned a bit further back, intimidated.

_Ah, youth. _He wanted to roll his eyes at the ironic display. _The bane of all our existence._

Toby swallowed hard, breaking the deafening void. "Yes sir."

Face falling at the child negligence Todd placed a hand on the youths shoulder and guided him off. The chest groaned in discomfort but otherwise remained quiet as a mouse. "Why don't you wait for your master downstairs? I'm sure she'll have another pie for you." He _hoped _she had another pie or else this whole idea would blow up in his face. He watched the child consider for all of ten seconds feeling a panic seize him. Would he go? Remain? Maybe if the boy had an accident---

"No sir. I should stay here."

---or died on his watch while playing with the razor. Mouth twitching horribly he rummaged through his mind for any stretch of bribery that could be had. A kid like him from the work house had no interest in anything of material worth and had no money on themselves. That knocked out a number of things that could easily persuade a nosy mind such as this. A threatening growl tempted to spit out but he stopped it just in time, masking it in a different form. "Why don't you tell Mrs. Lovett that I told her to give you a big top of gin." The features of the boys face changed instantly from the scrutinizing awkward study to something more fitting. A bright smile spread along the eager ones face and his eye twinkled in a way a child was supposed to and he bade him a loud, "thank you sir!" before opening the door in such hurry the devil may as well be nipping at his heels. Placing a palm flat against the doors back Todd shut it closed with a slam. Drawing it down he stepped back, alone again to ponder.

The tea cup he hastily used as a distracting prop bubbled in his hands. It burned his flesh the moment he poured from the kettle. It proved to be a saving grace from god to keep him concentrated and awake, aware of the current event. But what to do? He raised the cup and sipped its contents-----eyes never once leaving the chest.

_What to do? _

_What to do?_

His mind jeered at him like a taunting shadow and he knew the longer he stalled the more the smell became apparent. If he wasn't careful then that same smell could run through the vents and seep through the windows and invite the unfriendly guests from London's less wanted areas. Todd could picture it already as he set the fragile cup down upon the nearest flat surface available, touch lingering as it played out like a bad rehearsal to an unfit play. They were pointing at him! Calling him names and provoking his rage; they, those people having gall to tell him what was true is really true but he denying it in defense----and standing before the court of law ones more they would sentence him to death for prison was far too lenient in their eyes. Those mourning vultures picking at his flesh; suppressing their faces of cruelty to appease crowds in what is to be an example before god and man.

An example! Him!

Todd took his time; dancing careful steps around the chest with a trained eye. He wasn't afraid that the annoyance still lived seen all too well in his fingers bending forward. Should the body jump out and lunge at him he would not appear fazed because his _friends _lay beside him; in his hand they gleamed a unique shine---_death, they sang with splaying light over each crack like admired handwriting, give me those precious rubies, so fine, so rich in wine, and mine---_and as their father and appointed guardian he denied them nothing. Not when his children waited all in rows _remembering _him. Biting the bottom lip he hesitated a second longer and seized the chest by the edge and lifted it. The top sprang open, the little push to open was needless for it moved on its own accord and banged against its prison walls. A startled gurgle erupted from inside it, a wheezing sound man has never known to utter in its last moments.

He drew back, mystified. At first he considered yanking the body out but he stepped back as the fingers reached out and grabbed the outer end. Such curious things humans were. Despite a pounding to the head in such feverish anxiety to possibilities left unsaid the kettle surely crushing bones and causing intense trauma to leave him brainless the poor vermin still _moved_. Astonished by this Todd allowed the bloody soaked form to gasp for air, grip what solid comfort he could to ease the pain and gave him a second of mercy. _Do I kill him? _The brows knitted forward. _Am I to kill these of equal kin? _Did he possess power and courage to go through with the demons certain to berate him at night for this dastardly deed? _If he lives the law will come. _The thought wavered at the irony. _But if he dies then I can kill the judge._

A twitch of his lips revealed a sinister smile---

His friend unraveled in his hand, losing its incredible shine, and joy. Was it ashamed of someone seeing this? _No worries, my friend_ the maddening man cooed to it, _let me take this blame. You are the bitter innocence in my schemes. Let not this bother you loves…_

----Reaching out to grab the man he placed his hand on the others head, noting in the same moment how cool the fluid coursing like a ale pouring into a mug felt. It was sticky he added and displaced his fingers to get a decent grip and brushed back the black hair with the tips of his fingers. The nails picked up pieces of dead skin which stuck under them but he paid it no mind. Such a sight was no longer as ghastly as he first thought. There was a breath exhaled and inhaled sharply against his sleeve and he paused to enjoy the mans futile begging. Though he said none he could imagine what those vocals tried to convey and answered with earnest his divine wrath. People were full of shit in his eyes and why let them suffer so? Bringing the razor close the barbers heart leapt, collaborating together with his victims as he felt the head attempt to jerk away.

He was conscious. How cute.

The skin split right before him. The flesh ripping dramatically like fabric at the hands of his clever friends and such _precious rubies _that dripped in their wake! It was exhilarating to see and encouraged Todd in such blood thirst to cut deeper, harder with a quick shrug to the fear plaguing him moments ago in uncertainty. The demon barber watched the change of expressions flicker across the mans face and relished in the others horror. The body convulsed against his hand and it took an alarming amount of control and muscle to keep him steady to cut the clean line. After all---what would Lucy say if he could not cut a clean shave? _As good as any? _Slowly the body stopped moving and Todd relaxed, drawing his blade back as he altered the bodies position at the same time. A spurt of blood squirted onto him----damning him for being a hellish creation but he ignored it, far too amused by his work. With the body neatly piled into the chest he let it close with a quick brush of his fingertips and drew his handkerchief from his side, tenderly running his friends along it.

They cried at the disheveled state of their silver shine! How they cried for their rubies no longer dripping and their shine so tainted! But he promised them with tender love and care---_you will be luckier next time…_

Yes. Yes he nodded. The next one will be cleaner and they will have no time to weep.

For they will always have rubies to drip.


End file.
